


A Thousand Problems

by MinaTheGoddessOfKawaii



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fareeha turns twenty one, First Time, For Fareeha, One Shot, She also is dom, Soooo not first time?, but she knows what she's doing?, lol have no idea, there, woah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaTheGoddessOfKawaii/pseuds/MinaTheGoddessOfKawaii
Summary: Fareeha is worried about having her first time with Angela





	A Thousand Problems

**Author's Note:**

> *Yawn* It sadly took me three hours to write this.  
> Im also really tired...

Today was a crazy day for Fareeha, her twenty first birthday. She had the whole Overwatch team come for the event.

She was mainly excited for her girlfriend was was only a bit older than her to be there.

Fareeha was wondering what ANgela had gotten her for her birthday.

She went over to her phone and checked her messages she blushed when she saw Angela had sent her.

It was a picture of a nude Angela, one hand was covering her sex while the other was making a quiet symbol over her lips.

The text read, Happy birthday babe.

Fareeha stared at the picture until she saw a second text come in, That's only half of the present… The other half will be yours soon.

Fareeha was worried, she had never had sex before. She had always thought she would be dominated ever since she was thirteen she thought this. But now that she thinks about it, she has no clue about real sex. The only things she knows about sex is from reading and watching porn.

She thought being dominate would be fun, which it probably was. But again, Fareeha had no idea how to. “Maybe Angela will help me?” She sighs and closes her eyes, imagining what Angela’s face would look like during her climax.

Yes, Fareeha did masturbate. But she never fingered herself only rubbed. When she had originally told Angela this, Angela thought it was cute. But soon after that Angela had sent Fareeha a video of her masturbating. 

Fareeha’s thoughts broke when she heard her phone buzz again. Fareeha you with me? Could your mind not handle me ;)

She chuckled softly and responded to the angel’s text by saying, Sorry was thinking about my present.

Fareeha turned off her phone and looked up at her ceiling, she was more worried about her present than excited. Fareeha was very excited but majorly scared if Angela decides Fareeha should take lead.

The party started at eight o'clock, Fareeha had an hour before it started.

Fareeha gets up and looks around her room, there was many things that needed to be cleaned, Dirty clothes, her sketchbook, and pens. She sighs as she picks them up. Fareeha was never one for having a clean room, even at this age.

She quickly cleaned up but again as she was cleaning she had a worrying feeling about the party.

“I hope Angela is okay with it” She sighs as she picks up a shirt off the ground.

After clean up Fareeha checked the time, thirty minutes left.

She thought about what she could do in thirty minutes, she could get ready, or text Angela. 

She looked at her desk from afar and saw the picture of herself with Angela when they went to prom in high school. She remembers that night, Angela was so horny after the prom. Fareeha felt bad for turning her down that night.

She sighs, there had many times she turned Angela down. Like the first night she had slept over at ANgela’s. She felt so awkward when Angela touched her breasts like that, she remembers sitting up leaving Angela lonely in the darkness.

Fareeha even remembered ANgela asking her if everything was okay. But tonight, was going to change for Fareeha.

At Angela’s house she sat on her bed looking at a picture of Fareeha. She felt as if again she was going to be turned down tonight. But she sensed hope in Fareeha tonight. She had always wondered why Fareeha turned her down. 

Angela looked at the time it was five till eight, “I should get going” She mumbled as she grabbed her car keys and got in.

She looks over at the passenger seat and thinks about the time her Fareeha were making out in that seat, again was turned down. Fareeha just sudden pulled away from Angela,

Angela shakes the thought away as she drives to Fareeha’s house.

Fareeha stands at the door and waits for everyone to arrive, tonight was a huge night for her.

The first knock comes, Fareeha opens the door to see her best friend, Lena.

She remembers the day Angela had became friends and Lena said they would make a cute couple. After Lena said that, Fareeha started to like Angela. Just the Idea of her and another woman together.

“Hiya Fareeha!” Fareeha hugged her friend who was only eighteen.

“Hey Lena” Fareeha smiles and sees that Lena’s own girlfriend was right next to her.

“Oh hi Emily” Fareeha waves to the red head.

“Good to see you Fari” Emily nods as she and her girlfriend walk in.

“Alright Em, you wait here while I talk to Fari about Angela’s present” Lena whispers to Emily.

Emily nods as Lena blinks over to Fareeha, “So…” Lena punches Fareeha’s arm.

The dark skinned girl looks at the Britt like she was insane for punching her.

“What was that for?”

“SO! Did Angela talk to you about tonight?” Lena changed the subject of the punch.

“Yes? Why are you acting like this?” Fareeha asks as there is another knock at the door.

The conversation is put on hold when Fareeha sees Jesse.

“Jesse!” She pulls him into a hug.

“Im proud of you kiddo” He pulls away and tips his hat to the now twenty one year old.

He walks in and sees the redhead sitting down, “Howdy” He winks at her.

“You come here often?” Emily asks a bit intimidated by the cowboy.

“Nope” He laughs.

Lena opens her mouth to answer Fareeha question until there is another knock.

“Mei!” Fareeha smiles at the short girl.

“Ah! Fareeha! You're so much older now!” Mei beams.

“Oh no its nothing really-” She says sheepishly but is cut off by the short girl hugging her.

Lena puts a hand over her mouth trying not to laugh.

Mei’s eye catches Jesse in the other room, “Jesse no drinking!” She speeds over to him.

Again a knock, Lena huffs as the door is basically killing her.

This time when the door opened it was Genji and Hanzo.

Normally when Genji was near Fareeha, it was only because he wanted to see Angela.

Hanzo gave a blank face to Fareeha, “Still not over his death-” 

“Quiet! Fool!” He pulls Fareeha into a hug.

Fareeha is confused by his motions, “I'm so proud of you” He smiles.

“For what?” He walked away as Fareeha asks her question.

Fareeha felt as if everyone knew about Angela’s present for her.

Genji gave a dirty look at Fareeha as he followed his brother.

The Britt finally had a chance to talk to Fareeha.

“What do you mean, ‘Acting like this’?” Lena used finger quotes.

Fareeha rolls her eyes, “Okay so what you know about Angela and my plans for tonight” She shrugs.

“Mmmk see Fari there is a problem!” Lena puts her arm around Fareeha.

“Im helping Angela out here… She has came to me too many times with tear rolling down her cheeks from rejection” Lena sighs.

“Oh-”

“So please… Please… Try tonight” Lena frowns at the memory of Angela talking with tears drowning herself while trying to explain what happened to herself and Emily.

Fareeha nods and feels bad not knowing that Angela was hurt by the rejection.

Another knock is heard at the door, Fareeha opens it to see her favourite person.

“Angela” Fareeha hugs the girl.

Angela smiles and hugs back, “Happy birthday” The blonde says.

“Thanks” Fareeha walks her last guest into the room with the rest of her guests.

“Alright, well we should probably eat cake and presents.” Fareeha didn't plan on having a long party, she wanted to spend most of the night with Angela.

“Already? It wasn't even a party” Lena whines.

“Don't be daft” Emily nudges her girlfriend.

“I think Fari wants alone time with angel” Emily whispers to Lena.

“Oh-” Lena said with surprise.

Everyone gathers around a table with a cake on it. The text on it reads Happy birthday Fari!

They sing happy birthday and Fareeha looks at the candles that wait to be blown out.

“No time for lolly gagin’ blow em’ out!” Jesse says a bit imapshint.

“Wait thinking of my wish” She says looking at Angela.

Angela blushes only wonder what Fareeha could have wished for.

Lena jumped excitedly, “YES! CAKE!” She squeals.

Emily rolls her eyes.

Everyone gets a piece of cake, soon Fareeha sits next to Angela and smiles.

“My wish was to make you happy tonight” She admitted to the blonde.

Angela chuckles softly, “Fari you aren't supposed to say it” 

“I know but… I sorry for rejecting you so many times” Fareeha felt guilt washing over her.

Angela feels like garbe the moment Fareeha brings it up.

“Fareeha please don't” She leans her head onto the girl's shoulder.

The finish there cake and wait for everyone else to be finished.

After that it was just cards for Fareeha, most of them just saying happy birthday.

Mei’s card was Fareeha’s favourite. It was covered in sparkles and unicorns.

After everyone left Angela immediately was pinned onto the ground by Fareeha.

Fareeha was ready for tonight, she had remembered all of Angela’s favourite kinks and was ready for action.

Angela was impressed with Fareeha’s boldness.

Fareeha started to kiss Angela like some horny teenager, very roughly.

Angela started to kiss back to kiss back the same way, trying to catch up to Fareeha’s pace.

The dark skinned woman remembered the first kink, Herself being dominated.

She started to unbutton Angela’s shirt and smiled as she saw Angela wes not wearing a bra.

Fareeha remembered the second kink, dirty talk.

“Hmm Angela the little slut… I bet you like the fabric brushing against your nipples.” She smirks.

Angela moans in ecstasy as Fareeha starts to suck on her nipple.

“Y-Yes i do” Angela spurs.

Fareeha’s other hand massages Angela’s opposite mound. 

Fareeha loved that way ANgela’s breasts felt in her hand and mouth, it was a new feeling.

Angela never had seen Fareeha like this, so lustful.

Dark hands nervously travel down to Angela’s skirt, she slowly pulls it down.

She pulls away from Angela’s breast to see the new view.

She loved Angela’s thighs, they were thick and soft as she groped them.

Fareeha snapped out of it and pulled at the hem of Angela’s panties.

She pulled them down fully and looked at Angela’s wet pussy.

“Fareeha… Do you need help?” Angela asks.

“Just where to put my fingers” She smiles at her girlfriend.

Angela was already feeling awkward from the comment.

“Here” She guides Fareeha’s finger to the right place, which is right under her clit.

Fareeha nods and sees Angela seems wet enough so no need for lube.

She slowly pushes her index finger into the girl.

Angela gasps when she feels Fareeha exploring her insides.

Fareeha knew a lot about fingering, she reaches the front wall of Angela’s vagina.

She starts to finger the girl, she starts slow at first but soon picks up her pace.

Angela moans and is surprised by Fareeha seeming to know what she was doing.

Fareeha finds the G-Spot, a small area around the upper wall of the vagina’s front wall.

She starts to insert her middle finger into Angela. Two fingers pounding in Angela.

Her fingers were knuckle deep into Angela, while her other hand went to fondle Angela’s breast.

Angela rocks back and forth as she grinds into Fareeha’s fingers as they hit her G-Spot.

Angela was close to her peak, her tongue sticking out, and her face displaying a lewd expression.

Fareeha loved the way Angela looked, her face was the best. All the sweat running down her forehead, and her breasts bouncing up and down for Fareeha to watch.

She had never seen Angela looking this attractive.

Angela moans loudly and her back aches as she climaxes, “I- I'm cumming!” Angela moans.

Fareeha kisses Angela while she rides out her orgasm.

Two fingers slip out of Angela, Fareeha smiles as she pulls away from the kiss.

She lets Angela finish her spasm, “How was that?” Fareeha asks the panting blonde.

“V-Very good” Angela pulls Fareeha down to cuddle her.

Angela yawns, “Happy birthday… Fari” She says exhausted. 

“I loved my present, best one yet” Fareeha kissed her as the blonde drifted off into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudo's! *Yawn*


End file.
